The Tango: Britney
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: Santana and Artie muse over Brittany and her loose ways. Set to RENT's The Tango: Maureen. Takes place some time after Santana comes out. Mild cursing


"Thank god you're here." Santana thanked Artie as he rolled onto the stage. "I hate asking, but I really need you're help setting up this equipment." Santana had become a bit less of a bitch after she and Brittany came out and started going out. Only a little less, though.

"It's no problem I guess…" Artie was reluctant to help. He didn't like that his out-of-his-league girlfriend had dumped him for a girl. He wasn't homophobic, but he really cared about her, but it turned out that none of those feelings were every truly mutual. "What is all of this for?" Artie asked, looking around at the mess of decorations and wires.

"I wanted to sing a special song to Brittany in Glee."

"Oh okay," now Artie really didn't want to help, "what's the problem?"

_**Santana **_

_the samples won't delay_

_But the cable -_

_**Artie**_

_There's another way_

_Say something – anything_

Santana turned to face the mike that was center stage:

_Test - one, two three -_

_**Artie**_

_Anything but that_

_**Santana**_

_This is weird_

_**Artie**_

_It's weird_

_**Santana**_

_Very weird_

_**Artie**_

_Fuckin' weird_

_**Santana**_

_I'm so mad_

_That I don't know what to do_

_Fighting with microphones_

_Freezing down to my bones_

_And to top it all off_

_I'm with you_

_**Artie**_

_Feel like going insane?_

_Got a fire in your brain?_

_And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?_

_**Santana**_

_As a matter of fact -_

_**Artie**_

_Honey, I know this act_

_It's called the 'Tango Brittany'_

Artie moved his arms as if her was about to stand and do the tango with Santana, even if it was impossible; Santana nearly jumped from the shock.

_**Artie**_

_The Tango Brittany_

_It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round_

_As she keeps you dangling_

_**Santana**_

_You're wrong_

_**Artie**_

_Your heart she is mangling_

_**Santana**_

_It's different with me_

_**Artie **_

_And you toss and you turn_

_'Cause her cold eyes can burn_

_Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound_

_**Santana**_

_I think I know what you mean_

_**Both**_

_The Tango Brittany_

_**Artie **_

_Has she ever pouted her lips_

_And called you 'Pookie'_

_**Santana**_

_Never_

_**Artie **_

_Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?_

_**Santana**_

_This is spooky_

_Did you swoon when she walked through the door?_

_**Artie **_

_Every time - so be cautious_

_**Santana**_

_Did she moon over other boys -?_

_**Artie **_

_More than moon -_

_**Santana**_

_I'm getting nauseous_

With that Santana tried to run off the stage, but tripped on one of the many cables that littered the stage floor. She fell to the hard ground, her head breaking her fall. Everything blacked out and when she woke up again, she wasn't in the auditorium, she was in a ballroom, in a black dress and dance shoes. There was tango music playing and the member of the Glee Club dancing. But the oddest part was when Artie, out of his wheel chair, pulled her to her feet to dace. "Artie? You can dance?"

"Only in dream sequences." He began dancing with her, and that's when Santana noticed Brittany, not in all black like the rest of the Glee Club, but in a red sequined dress, dancing with some boy Santana had never seen before.

**Santana**

_She cheated _

They kept dancing,

_**Artie**_

_She cheated_

**Santana**

_Brittany cheated_

**Artie**

_Fuckin' cheated_

**Santana**

_I'm defeated_

_I should give up right now_

**Artie**

_Gotta look on the bright side_

_With all of your might_

**Santana**

_I'd fall for her still anyhow_

_**Both**_

_When you're dancing her dance_

_You don't stand a chance_

_Her grip of romance_

_Make you fall_

**Artie**

_So you think, 'Might as well'_

**Santana**

_"Dance a tango to hell"_

_**Both**_

_'At least I'll have tangoed at all'_

_The Tango Brittany_

_Gotta dance till your diva is through_

_You pretend to believe her_

_Cause in the end - you can't leave her_

_But the end it will come_

_Still you have to play dumb_

_Till you're glum and you bum_

_And turn blue_

**Artie**

_Why do we love when she's mean?_

**Santana**

_And she can be so obscene_

Brittany, kissed the cheek of the man she was dancing with, the pulled another girl Santana had never seen before out of the crowd and kissed her full on the lips. The three walked out of the ballroom. Leaving Artie, Santana, and the Glee Club.

_**Both**_

_The Tango Brittany!_

Santana woke up from her unconscious state to Artie shaking her. "Santana? Santana!" Santana sat up slowly, rubbing her head. "Oh thank god, I was so nervous. If you died people might think I killed you."

"Your concern is touching." Santana remarked, Artie didn't hear. He wheeled himself over to the control panel, hit some buttons, and then went to the mike. "And we're patched." The microphone delayed on the final word, like it was suppose to.

"Thanks."

"Hey, thank you. I feel great now."

"I feel lousy…"

**A/N Inspired by a youtube comment. It didn't take me that long. i haven't seen this done before, but if it has been let me know and I'll take mine down if it's too similar.**

**song The Tango Maureen form RENT (link on my page)if you aren't familiar with the movie or musical then SHAME**


End file.
